Black Ruby
by WinterSpoon5
Summary: Jay and Skye thought they had been living a normal life. 'Thought' being the key word. When they are suddenly - and unexpectedly - transported into a whole new world, can they cope with the stakes up against them? Can they get home in time... without them dying? And, most of all... will they both stay on the right side?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is WinterSpoon5! This is a story I'm co-writing with author: BlackTiger6 (another amazing author. Check out her work!)**

**So, the characters are:**

**BlackTiger6 - Jay Hayes**

**WinterSpoon5 - Skye Knight**

**So, read on, my ducklings, and enjoy! Don't forget to follow, favorite, review, and... read on! Thanks,**

**WinterSpoon5**

* * *

><p>POV: Skye Knight<p>

Beep, beep, beep. That was my alarm. Another ring, another day.

I'm Skye Knight. Your average, fourteen year-old who goes to a public school. I have dark brown, wavy hair... amber eyes. I'm a typical person, right? You would think that. But no, I'm not just a normal average girl. The saying I would always say? Well let's just say my 'Hakuna Matata' was about to be turned upside-down. Trouble was about to find me big time.

* * *

><p>I woke up to my dog licking my face, eager to play. "Rusty," I laughed. He leaped off my bed, curling himself into a ball on my dark oak floor. I sighed and plopped myself back onto my pillow. "Rusty...if only I could be a dog or animal like you. Then I could just run around and never have a care in the world..." I got out of my bed and slipped on some black socks. I walked sluggishly to my bathroom and brushed my teeth. I paused and thought I heard a thump downstairs, which then turned out to be Rusty butt-scooting down the stairs. I finished with my teeth and put on, like I always do, my make-up. After perfecting the smoky eye, I slipped on my favorite jeans and a sweatshirt, while walking downstairs. My dog had slobbered all over the stairs causing me to fall down my stairs. "Ahh," I screamed. My thumping must have caused some disturbance. Not to my surprise, my obnoxious 8 year old sister was sliding down the stairs as well.<p>

"Weee!" she hollered.

"Jade! why are you up so early?" I scolded.

"Because," she explained like only an eight year old could.

"Hey race you up the stairs!" I said, faking my excitedness

She ran up the stairs, thinking I was serious, running into her room and slamming her door. I got up from off the floor and went to make myself some cereal. I stuffed my books inside of my bag and hurried outside the door.

My older brother was waving to me from inside out of his window. "Sweetie Muffins! I will see you later my precious cupcake!" he exclaimed mockingly. I glared at him. He had also embarrassed me in front of everyone on the bus. Including the meanest girls in school. I wish I didn't have to use the bus but I live so far from the school, it was practically torture. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and walked to the bus cursing loud enough for the bus driver to hear. He gave me the stink eye and let me on.

I always have to sit in the back of the bus, on the most sh*tty seat. I like it that way too. Out of trouble away from everyone else, just texting on my phone. The best part is that it's the most bumpy seat on the whole bus. Recklessly jock, Brian stumbled on over to the seat next to me. I gave him a look like: why are you here? Obviously he was drunk. He almost always was, but this time he seemed different. An oddness flooded the bus. No one spoke anymore and it was quiet.

Finally we reached the school. I pushed through everyone else on the bus, and everyone cursed under their breath at me. I was too much in a hurry to even care. I jumped off the bus and ran to my locker. Everyone was a blur as I hurried along in the hallway and ran into something, or even worse someone. I fell onto my back on floor and rubbed my head. To my surprise it was Jay holding a welcoming hand out for me to grab. I politely accepted it and hopped back up onto my feet. "Thanks," I muttered.

"No problem." she dismissed. We started walking in the general direction of her locker.

"Where are you heading off to? Another rule to break? Can I come?" I said, with a somewhat excited tone in my voice

"Maybe, if I can find one." she rolled her eyes, halting in front of her locker.

"We haven't trashed Mr. Scarlet's room yet." I snickered as she grabbed her binders.

"Uh-huh. Minion you're learning." Her voice holds a somewhat endearing and approving tone. I roll my eyes.

"Minion? You're not still up to that?" I disapproved.

"All in due time... wait, which is never." Jay smirked as I suppressed the urge to smack her with a binder. My eyes flickered to the door we stopped at, and I wondered if I could whack a chair on her head.

"Haha - ah!" I strode through the door, set on my plan. Er, that was, before the ground gave way below me and I fell through empty space, screaming my head off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! It's my turn to run the show! *rubs hands evilly* You don't wanna know what's coming. *clears throat*. Alright, hello everybody! I'm BlackTiger6... and I do have other published works. Would you be so kind to check them out? K, back to the topic. Yeah, my character's below, so I hope you like her! She's a very own impersonation of me and my other impersonations!**

**Anyways, enjoy, and peace out! Remember to review, follow, favorite, and possibly add to community! Thanks!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Jay Hayes<strong>

Hey. I'm Jay Hayes. To be more specific - Sapphire Jay Hayes. But I go by Jay, for obvious reasons.

You know the phrase, "If you don't go looking for trouble, trouble won't find you"?

Boy, it's wrong.

Sure, I thought that along with you and everyone else in the world. Bad mistake. Lets start at the... very beginning. After all, it's a very good place to start.

* * *

><p>I blinked, eyes adjusting to the seemingly cold light. Groaning, I turned and checked my clock. "Ugh," I moaned as I saw that it was five o'clock. "Why does sleep hate me?"<p>

Mumbling curses, I staggered out of bed and into the bathroom. The harsh light pierced my eyes, and soon I had to drop my head and shut my eyes tightly until I was able to see. "Sh*t."

After I had brushed my teeth, I shimmied into a pair of jeans and a purple tank before tackling my hair. My black curls refused to separate, which I finally noticed after ten minutes of hair spray, gel, and numerous conditioners. I cussed, before yanking my brush through it and wincing. Ouch. That really did hurt.

When I finally wrangled my hair, it was five forty-five. I scowled. Over an hour until I had to leave. Great. Glancing at myself in the mirror, I observed the bags under my eyes and abnormally pale skin. It would take a lot of makeup to cover that up. I mean, a lot of makeup I _didn't _have. That was my friend Skye's job. Look _perfect _every _second _of every minute of every hour of every day of every week of every month of every year of every decade of every century.

I thudded down the stairs, not caring if I woke up my family. Humming to myself, I poured my cereal and started to eat. A little while later, a drowsy looking Lauren made her way down the stairs. I didn't bother to say hi, and she glared at me. Naturally. I was probably the reason she woke up.

Snickering to myself, I finished eating and flopped on the couch. I slid on my headphones, scrolling down the list of songs I had. Finally settling on Skillet's 'Monster', I closed my eyes and nodded my head along to the beat, tapping my foot. What could I say? I was a drummer. Heavy rock was my specialty.

Sometime later I saw Lauren's ugly face enter my line of vision. I looked at her, disinterested. She snatched my headphones, placing them on her ears. She made a face as I grabbed for them. "Hey! Give them back!" I shouted, bolting to my feet.

"Ugh, you listen to this junk?" she rolled her eyes, "Here, have your stupid music back. It sucks."

"No, you just have poor taste," I shot back, grabbing my music from her and shutting the device off as I shouldered my backpack. Following her down the stairs, I glared at her spitefully. I slid my feet into the shoes before opening the garage door and entering our car. Another day. Another struggle.

A scheming grin broke out across my face.

More rules to break.

I looked out the window, tapping my fingers against the side of the car and watching as the car started moving as my dad slid in. The trees whirled past as I ran through the rules I had not already broken.

Soon after, my dad pulled up at our school. I scrambled out, grabbing my backpack and 'accidentally' hitting my sister in the face. "Oops," I apologized, but we all knew it was a sham.

"Jay!" my sister snarled, rushing out after me. I gave her a mocking wave and ran away before my dad could chide me. Looking over my shoulder, I sniggered before I ran into someone. I teetered, waving my arms to regain my balance. When I was safe from falling down, I turned to glare at the person who bumped into me.

My intent changed as I saw my friend Skye rubbing her head. I laughed, sticking out a hand for her to pull herself up by. She grabbed it and I heaved her up. "Thanks," she sulked.

"No problem," I grinned, and turned towards the direction of my locker.

"Where are you heading off to? Another rule to break? Can I come?" she snickered, crossing her arms as she walked by me.

"Maybe," I scoffed, "If I can find one."

We pulled up at my locker and I shoved my backpack into it as I grabbed my binder. "We haven't trashed Mr. Scarlet's room yet."

"Uh-huh," I approved, slapping a high-five with her. "Minion, you're learning."

Mr. Scarlett was our nickname for the principal, Mr. Jones, because he was always getting mad and turning a magnificent shade of scarlet red. Therefore, the name. "Minion? You're not still up to that!" she barked, and I grinned at her and gave her a one-handed jazz hands as we pulled up by the math room.

"All in due time... wait, that's never," I teased as I opened the door, and Skye snickered.

"Ha-ha - ah!" she screamed as she entered the room.

"Skye!" I shouted, shoving the door open and bolting into the room, heart pounding. Was she okay? Was she hurt?

My thoughts were cut off as the ground gave way below me and I gave my own blood-curdling scream.


	3. Chapter 3

**POV: Skye Knight**

I heard the wind whistle. I felt the ground beneath me. It was cold but soft. It felt like a pillow. I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry and green. I widened my eyes; it was all so clear and easily seen. I looked around and saw all but a forest. Shocked I turned to see a majestic black and red cat laying; she was just so pure and soft that I wanted to go over and pet her. I smiled, but I felt so drowsy, and just fell asleep again. I woke to that same cat shouting. I thought I heard Jay, but I must have been mistaken because that cat was most certainly not her. I just closed my eyes and groaned. I stretched forward and arched my back. "What the heck just happened - Jay!" I cried.

"No, you can't be Skye! That's not physically possible!" she said, under her breath, which I managed to hear. Her eyes were wary.

I looked over to see why she was mumbling.

"Y-you have paws!" I exclaimed, trembling. What was happening?

"No you do! You're a - a _cat_!" she stated.

"You're definitely a cat," I confirmed. She glanced down at her paws, somewhat queasily.

"No!" she denied, somewhat panicking. I had to keep my breaths cool, and try really hard not to do the same thing. What was happening? Something was terribly wrong, and we both knew it.

Jay snarled, staring at her feet. Slowly, she breathed in and untangled her legs. She staggered to her feet and wobbled there. I should try it. "Geez, how do freaking cats walk?" I snarled as I fell to my feet.

Jay tilted her head. "I'm not sure. Let me try." she responded, and stumbled forward. Somehow she managed not to fall on her face. In my daze I was in awe of that. She got the hang of it quickly, even running and jumping a bit. "Just don't concentrate on it."

I shot her a disbelieving look before trying to stand up. My legs wobbled, and I didn't want to try to go forward. She glanced at me, and her eyes widened. Eyes... my God they were... different. One was red and the other blue. I found myself captivated by the difference. "Skye," she breathed, "You look amazing!"

I blinked, looking myself up and down. I had long, midnight blue fur and gold front paws. My tail was big and fluffy, gold at the tip. _I look like a superhero_, I thought distastefully. "It'll do. You yourself look like a punk rock girl."

She went and turned to look at herself in the pond, she stared. "Whoa! I totally approve!" Jay studied herself, lifting her head and eyeing herself. I rolled my eyes, amused.

Suddenly, her ears pricked forward and she yowled the loudest I've ever heard her. It was shocking and made my blood run cold.

"Run!" She hissed at me. "I'll be behind you!" I nodded. With all of the strength I had I took off. I didn't look back. She told me I needed to run; so I ran, and I ran as fast as I could. My paws were so hard to run on, and I was unused to it. So I stumbled once or twice. Vaguely I wondered where Jay was, but I assumed she was right behind me

I couldn't believe my eyes as I sprinted. I was in some forest! When I stopped for a breather, I looked down to see if I really had paws. It was completely true.

I was - I was a feline. A majestic creature. _Why is this happening where am I? Was my real life just a dream?_ As I ran, not paying attention to what I was doing, I ran into some stone. I twirled in a circle and fell on my back, then to my feet. I was dazed. I saw a giant fallen tree in front of me. I curled up and fell into a deep sleep.

As I woke there were more clouds than before that covered up the sky. It was dark. I saw a shadowy figure coming towards me, lean and tall. As he approached I could make out two frost blue eyes almost as startling as Jay's. He was a beautiful color of a rich chestnut brown and had wide, powerful shoulders. His limbs were long and powerful, and he had an unearthly, charming air around him. If you searched a little deeper, you could see a shroud of danger and mystery.

His claws were unsheathed and deathly long, and there were three scars on his flank, obviously from claws. He had a charming smile that didn't hide sharp and pointy teeth. I flinched and squinted my eyes.

"Don't worry, we're here to help," he soothed, flashing a bright smile. I wobbled.

"W-who are you?" I stood tall even though I was quaking inside, "And what do you want with me?"

"I'm Hawkfrost, and I'm here to help," he assured me, walking dangerously closer. I eyed his claws. He was circling me and studying me carefully. I gulped. "You are as magnificently colored as they said."

"Thank, you? Wait. Here to help with what?" I said, angered. Who was he? I faintly remembered Jay telling me his name. Something about villains...?

"Everything," he purred seductively.

"Okay, first off where am I?" I sat down hesitantly. I still didn't quite trust him, but I didn't know how to unsheathe my claws just yet. Don't judge. Just don't.

His tail trailed from my chin to my heart. I flinched. He was quite entrancing though. I just had to play along, to whatever game he was playing. "So..." I meowed, catching his attention. He smiled. "Your helping me with _everything_?"

"Yes..._everything_," he whispered next to my ear. I gasped. He wasn't technically a boy... but... You know, this was just too weird. I swallowed and looked up at him. "Look at your friend. Always overshadowing you. Winning everything that should have been yours. You're smarter than her in every possible way... but why don't they see that? You've always been a shadow, never getting the attention you deserve." he looked at me dead straight in the eye. "I can change that."

Without any warning he turned and padded away, leaving me alone as the forest faded and I woke up.

"Ahh!" I shrieked as I woke. What was he talking about..I never thought of it as that way at all. _Was he right!\? No he can't be. Jay is my friend_. Right?


	4. Chapter 4

**POV: Jay Hayes**

The ground was rock hard beneath me as I blinked my eyes awake. The forest took a hazy image around me, a blur of browns and green. My eyes widened. A - a _forest_? No, no that wasn't possible! It was all a dream... I hoped.

But deep inside I knew I was only telling myself that. Not only was this real, but it could have dire consequence. I groaned and tried to pull myself to my feet, but my legs caught together and I fell back down again. The leaves took a giant image in front of my face. I shook my head. They shouldn't be that real. I dwarfed leaves. Heck, I dwarfed Skye! "No, no, no!" I shouted, looking down and knowing something was dreadfully wrong. "Skye? Skye? Where are you? Skye, answer me!"

I heard a muffled groan and turned to look to the left of me, for the groan sounded an awfully lot like Skye. But when I saw who the noise emitted from, I did a double take. The cat stretched, rolling over. Her amber eyes blinked open, and confusion flashed across them. "What the heck just happened - _Jay_!"

I gasped. "No, you can't be Skye! That's not physically possible!" But now I was doubting the boundaries between 'impossible' and 'improbable'.

"Y-you have paws!" she exclaimed, and I blinked.

"No you do! You're a - a _cat_!" I reiterated, but she shook her head.

"You're definitely a cat," Skye confirmed, and I looked down. My head spun as I saw paws instead of feet.

"No!" I tried to get up, but failed once again. Taking deep breaths, I untangled my limbs and stood up shakily. Skye tried to follow suit, but she ended up lying back down.

"Geez, how do freaking cats walk?" she snarled, and I blinked.

"I'm not sure. Let me try," I suggested, and took a few stumbling steps forward. Front paw, back paw, front paw, back paw, I kept repeating, until I got the hang of it. "Just don't concentrate on it."

Skye tried to do it, but she only managed to stand up. I stared at her openly. Her fur was a magnificent shade of deep blue, like the midnight sky. She had a small bit of hair on her forehead that was colored gold, and the tip of her fluffy tail was also gold. Both of her front paws were the same color, but other than that she was a solid blue. "Skye..." I trailed off, "You look amazing!"

It was true. She looked even more in shape than when she was a - a human, which was saying a lot. Her fur was long and shiny, barely covering up muscles. Skye blinked, looking herself up and down. She huffed. "It'll do. You yourself look like a punk rock girl."

I chuckled, and trotted over to a nearby pool to see myself. "Whoa!" I exclaimed. "I totally approve!"

I looked... _stellar_! I had sleek, short black hair running down my body, which didn't do anything to hide the muscles that covered my slender body. I had a red back paw, which was totally cool. My muzzle and a small streak of fur that went between my eyes was the same vivid red, as was the insides of my ears. My eyes were two different colors - one was blood red, the other was sky blue. I smirked to myself, before I noticed something on my neck. I stretched my head up, and caught sight of a red ring around my neck.

The answer came to me suddenly. A collar! But why was I wearing a collar? It was a slightly different shade of red, I noticed, but it still went well. On one of my front paws, I had two rings - bracelets! Red bracelets! The last thing I noticed was a glint of gold on my ear. I lowered my head to the water, observing it. A small ring was attached to the tip of my right ear. An earring! But... why was I wearing an earring?

Suddenly, my head shot up. I pricked my ears forward, listening. _Whoa! _I observed, _Totally cool. Extra stellar hearing. And sight. Cats aren't color blind at all!_

My mind shifted to the matter at hand. Light thumps... footsteps! Er, pawsteps. I whirled to Skye. "Run!" I hissed, "I'll be behind you!"

She nodded, not even bothering to ask me why. Skye turned and fled into the underbrush, but I didn't get a chance to. "Hey!" a male voice growled. "This is the Clans territory!"

I bit back a sharp reply. If I angered them who knew what would happen. They were cats that knew how to fight. Something in his sentence caught my attention, and I tilted my head, confused. _Clans? Where have I heard that before?_

Realization dawned on me. We had somehow entered the Warriors series! But... how? That was impossible!

_No, Jay_, I told myself as the cats entered the clearing. I flattened my ears and hissed, _Improbable._

"I was just leaving. I stumbled upon this when I was looking for food," I lied.

"She's lying," the flat voice came from behind a light brown she-cat. Light brown she-cat... Leafpool! So that must mean... oh no. Jayfeather. The one cat in the whole of the Clans that could read minds _had _to be here? I snarled inwardly. I must be at the Moonpool.

"Tell us the truth," ordered a cat. I glanced at her, and recognized her instantly. Mothwing.

I didn't have time to say anything before Leafpool spoke up. I tried to ignore Jayfeather's knowing stare and looked for a way out. "Sh-"

She was interrupted by Jayfeather. "That won't work, you know."

The other cats stared at him, and under my pelt I turned pink. He must have been referring to finding a way out. Leafpool cleared her throat, shooting a glance at her, uh, her nephew. "StarClan sent me a sign, a few nights ago. A sign that someone was coming that could change the destiny of the Clans. But..." her eyes narrowed as she looked me over, "There were supposed to be two of them."

"More?" Jayfeather asked distastefully as he looked me over blindly. I honestly had no idea how he did that.

"How do you know that this is her?" Willowpaw asked.

"Look at her. Does she seem... normal? She must be it," Leafpool insisted, and Mothwing reluctantly nodded.

"I'll tell my Clan," she suggested, but Leafpool shook her head.

"Then everyone will want her," I couldn't help but notice that they were talking about me. I opened my mouth, but Jayfeather narrowed his eyes at me and shook his head. Hissing at him, I shut my mouth and ignored his smug look.

"Why?" Barkface asked.

"The prophecy said: 'Fire shall burn in the night's last hour, one with the knowledge, and one with the power; shall hold strong and stop this war, or all will fall to the tiger's star. Either way, she's powerful." Leafpool explained.

"Then what will we do?" Littlecloud meowed anxiously.


	5. Chapter 5

**POV: Skye Knight**

I groaned, to awaken inside a fallen tree with leaves covering the front. I arched my back and stretched. I got up and walked to the outside world to find birds fluttering and singing. Last night was crazy. I just got told to _betray_ my best friend. Should I do it? _Hawkfrost_, it kept repeating in my head. _Hawkfrost, Hawkfrost,_ where do I know that name?

Then it struck me. Warrior Cats. Warrior Cats is a book series. That's a book. There are clans... ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and, well, I forgot the other two. I should have paid attention. There was something about Dark, Star, I didn't even know! I just have to find one.

I continued on through the forest, the smell of pine filled the air around me. My paws squished the soft and wet grass. _Crack_. My ears perked. I looked around for another animal around. None to be found. Then out of nowhere a lone cat jumped out of the underbrush. It pounced onto me. "Who are you, and what are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" he growled.

The golden-brown tabby stopped and studied me, taking in my odd coloring. "Answer me, who are you and why are you on ThunderClan territory?"

"I-I. I'm.. Night," I blurted. I didn't mean to say my name is Night, but I didn't even know that was my name.

"Well, Night, you're coming with me," he ordered, "Loner."

He nudged me up. I became furious. Non intentionally, I jerked him away from me, claws unsheathed, and scratched his cheek. I gasped. He growled and bit me by the ear; dragging me with him.

I trotted alongside of him after he released me. "Who are you?" I asked, but he ignored me. I growled, annoyed.

"Why are you here?" he mewed, pulling up to a stop by a tree. "You're barely older than a new apprentice." At my confuzzled glance, he told me, "Six or seven moons."

Moons? That must be... months! "Six, and a half," I corrected. "Jubu," I muttered, which was our - Jay and my - way of cursing and calling people idiots. We would make up really catchy words and use them instead of words like sh*t or crap. Sometimes.

"What?" he glanced at me, baffled.

Under my fur I blushed. "Nothing."

"So what are you doing on Clan land anyway?" he asked.

"I-uh." I stuttered, Jay had always been the liar among us. Nobody could differentiate the difference between lie from truth with her.

"What?" he asked, somewhat annoyed. This was when I had to put my 'Jay' skills to the test.

"I needed to get a drink, then I stumbled upon the Clan's land." I knew I wasn't the best liar but at least this time I didn't stutter.

"Oh well this completely makes sense now." He said sarcastically, "You stumbled upon an invisible stream, with an invisible lake." he smiled at me, rolling his eyes.

"Ha-hah-haha-ha," I laughed, voice thick with sarcasm.

"I see. You have a sense of humour don't you? Shall we continue?" he asked agitated.

"We shall," I responded with mock courtesy. We continued on. He didn't speak until we got to ThunderClan camp. My breath caught. It was amazing. Cats were roaming around, eating small prey animals and chatting with each other. Some of them were licking each other, and I could see ranges from Egyptian Maus to mutts to heck, and abyssinian! They were all different colors, and they were licking each other or play fighting.

A ledge jutted out from the cliff that flanked a side of the camp. It led to a small cave. Now that I mentioned it, I could see small caves or dens plastered around. There were about four of them, if you excluded the original one. "Wow." I breathed, my mouth gaping open with wonder. I looked over and saw the cats.

One glanced at me, and turned to their friend, shocked. Soon, the Clan was staring at me, confuzzlement clear in their eyes. "Um." I meowed, "Why is everyone staring at me."

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked, "Visitors are a novelty. We've gotten two today, but the one before was definitely more surprising."

"Wait?" I halted, shocked, "Surprising? Was she black, with red fur?" I asked

"Yes," he blinked, "Why?"

"That's my uh- friend." I rushed.

"You know her?" he reiterated slowly.

"I came here with her. We came together, but got separated." he looked me over a couple of times.

"Brambleclaw sent her on a patrol. She should be back soon," the cat mewed.

"Oh..." I sighed solemnly, "What's your name?" as quickly as I had said that, two cats rushed towards us.

He hesitated. "Brackenfur-" he got interrupted, by a flame pelted tabby who turned his gaze to me.

"Who's this, Brackenfur?" he demanded, and the cat next to him looked me over. She was an abyssinian, definitely.

"I found her on our territory, Firestar," Brackenfur explained.

"Firestar?" I said underneath my breath. "I-I'm friends with a cat that passed through here earlier, the visitor." I said. They gasped and paused for a moment. The two cats looked me over and over.

"You're the second one." the abyssinian gasped.

Brackenfur furrowed his brow. He shot a questioning look at Firestar, but the leader flicked his tail. He dipped his head and slid away, heading towards a pile of fresh kill. I could smell the juicy deliciousness of it from there.

"What's your name?" she asked.

I hesitated, "Night."

"Well night," the tabby smiled kindly, "I'm Firestar, and this is Leafpool, our medicine cat."

"Medicine cat?" I echoed, confuzzled. This was just getting weirder and weirder.

"Skye?" I heard a low voice breathe.


	6. Chapter 6

**POV: Jay Hayes**

Eventually they decided that Mothwing should watch us, and she excused herself by saying that she had talked to StarClan the night before. But I knew the truth - she had to go to the Moonpool because she was a medicine cat. But she didn't believe in StarClan. I glanced at the cats that were settling down, touching their noses to the water and falling into a deep sleep. "Now can I go?" I asked impatiently.

"The Clans need you," she responded, staring at me evenly. I sighed, sitting down and tapping my tail, bored. _Well, when I get back I'll be able to understand my cat a whole lot better..._

A few minutes later I growled. I hated waiting - I had never been one for patience. Obviously, neither was Mothwing. The moon climbed higher and higher, just reaching for the middle point in the sky. I busied myself with counting stars, glaring at Jayfeather and Leafpool, and catching low-drifting fireflies. The cats didn't wake from their dreams, happily. If they did my plan would have been ruined. _Just wait a little longer_, I observed, watching Mothwing's eyes droop and posture slump as the hours drew to midnight, _Then I can go find Skye and we can go home._

Finally, Mothwing lost the battle to stay awake and fell asleep guiltily. I grinned, waiting a painful bit longer before stepping to my feet and tiptoeing around her. _Yes! _I cheered mentally as I reached the forest line. And then a weight pressed on my back.

I meowed and shrieked. The noise didn't feel unnatural at all, but knowing that I made it creeped me out. Hissing, I unsheathed my claws and tried to get a grip on the slick ground. But the cat on top of me was heavy and obviously knew how to fight. _Ugh, I was so close_.

The cat above me growled as he pinned me to the ground. I tried to push myself up, but not only was he stronger than me, I was unused to having four feet and forgot about my back ones. Which resulted in us tumbling over. I landed with my paws on... Jayfeather's chest. _Jayfeather? _I wondered, _How could he see me?_

_He probably pinpointed me by my thoughts and feelings_, I reasoned, but before I could jump away, he flipped me over and snarled in my face. I sneered at him, even though I knew he couldn't see it.

However, I had something he didn't.

A very, very smart and complex mind.

So I improvised.

Going limp, I waited until he relaxed a bit before quickly reaching up and licking his cheek. _Eww, gross_, I thought, but that was before I bolted into the woods and left a dumbstruck Jayfeather behind me. A few moments later, a larger cat jumped in front of me and hissed. It was Kestrelpaw. I flattened my ears and snarled back before whipping around. Jayfeather blocked my way. "Ugh! Will you never stop blocking me?"

He smirked. "Only if you don't think about it."

I faked to the left, but he didn't move. I bolted to the right, but he jumped in front of me. Growling, I sat back on my haunches and glared at him, knowing it was a fight that I wasn't going to win. Soon after the rest of the medicine cats came. "It's not your fault, Mothwing," I faintly heard. Jayfeather scoffed, and I rolled my eyes. Yeah right. Everybody should fall asleep in guard duty.

Leafpool entered the clearing, along with the rest of the cats. She stared down at me hardly, and I cocked my head. "You're coming with me," she meowed, and looked at Jayfeather. "Brilliant job," she praised.

"Yeah right," I scoffed, "can't even keep focused."

He glared at me. "It's not my fault you like me."

"Oh please," I breezed, "only a psycho would like you. Oh wait, nobody can."

He growled, hackles raised. Leafpool jumped in front of us, glaring at me. Her head swiveled to the others. "You can go back to your camps. The night is almost over."

They dipped their heads. The WindClan and ShadowClan cats left immediately, followed suit by Mothwing and her apprentice. Willowpaw glared at me before disappearing into the shadows.

"No acting up," Leafpool growled at me. I gritted my teeth. "Come along."

They flanked me as we walked to their supposed camp. I sulked, even though it was childish. When we reached the camp, a few cats were up and about. They glanced at me, then at the medicine cats, surprised. I glared at them, and my eyes were so unusual that they blinked and looked away. _Yeah, that's right_.

"Leafpool, what news do you have?" Firestar asked from inside the den. I twitched. I would finally get to see the renowned Firestar. Yay! ...Not. We entered the den, and he nodded to Jayfeather. "Jaypaw."

I winced. _Oh_. His gaze rested on me, and he balked when he saw my eyes. I lifted my chin proudly, fixing him with a hard stare. He looked at Leafpool questioningly. She shook her head. "I cannot explain, but know that she is important in times to come."

_Foreboding much? That's so cliche_, I sniffed, glaring at them as they stared at me. A part of my mind wondered where Skye was, and if she was alright. Her innocent spirit would be crushed by the Clans, especially since she knew nothing about them. A smile crept onto Jaypaw's face, and I looked at him alarmed. He opened his mouth to speak. _Please don't, _I begged him mentally, _please_.

He looked at me, then shook his head. "There was supposed to be another," Leafpool informed her father. "But she was the only one I found."

"I heard two of them when we were a minute away," Jaypaw put forth and I glared at him. "Her name was Sky."

I growled. "She's not part of this!" I barked, "Leave her be! She knows nothing of this!"

He tilted his head. "And you do?"

Baring my teeth, I hissed, "Possibly. Not that I would share it with you idiots."

"Mouse-brain," he shot back, and Firestar jumped between the two of us, eyeing me sternly.

"You will not cause trouble here, you hear me?" he ordered, and I wilted under his heavy gaze. Boy. "Jaypaw, go collect herbs."

I bit back a retort as Jaypaw left, muttering curses. Ugh. "Brambleclaw!" Firestar called, and a moment later the dark brown tabby entered. I observed him. So that was what Tigerstar looked like.

"Yes?" he asked, tail flicking.

Firestar glanced at me before telling him, "Send out a patrol. We need to find a cat."

"Why? Which cat?" Brambleclaw rested his gaze on me, amber eyes sharp. He bared his teeth, making me shiver. He was a heck of a lot scarier than Firestar.

"Take her with you," Firestar tipped his tail in my direction, "We're looking for a cat called 'Sky'. This one knows her."

"Why?" Brambleclaw meowed.

"StarClan apparently sent them," Firestar explained. Brambleclaw nodded, but he still looked at me warily. I hissed at him, and he drew back. Firestar stared at me hardly, and I glowered at him. "You may leave."

I stiffly followed Brambleclaw out to the High Ledge. "Ashfur, Squirrelflight, Lionpaw and Sorreltail, you do the morning patrol. Brook, Brightheart, Spiderleg, and Cloudtail come with me. Leave your apprentices behind."

He jumped down from the ledge, and I clumsily followed suit, trying not to stumble. Ignoring the stares pointed at me, I grudgingly followed Brambleclaw to the group of cats gathered together. Their questions were shot at Brambleclaw at lightning speed.

"What are we doing?"

"Why can't the apprentices come?"

"There's already one patrol, right?"

"Who's she?" the last question pierced the noise, and they all turned to look at me. Brambleclaw tilted his head.

"Who are you?" he asked, eyes wary as if I were an enemy.

"J-" I cut myself off. I could no longer be Jay Hayes. That was a human name. Besides, Jaypaw already had that name. I racked my brain for a good name. "Death. I'm Death."

Cloudtail snorted. "Death?"

"Cloudtail? Original much?" I shot back, and Brambleclaw ordered, "Cut it out, you two."

I kept my ears flat against my head, wary. This was definitely not normal. "Jaypaw!"

The apprentice dropped the moss sourly by his bed and turned to look at his father. "What?"

"Come with us," the deputy ordered, and Jaypaw bounded over.

"Where?" his ears pricked, "If she's coming it better be good."

His father sighed. "We are trying to find the second cat."

"What second cat?" Brightheart asked, confused. I glared at them.

"StarClan told Leafpool that there were two cats who could stop bad things from happening to relatives of ours, if not by blood," Jaypaw explained quickly. "But there are two cats, and, as you see, there's only one."

"Let's go," Brambleclaw commanded, striding out of the camp. Spiderleg nudged me forward, and I bolted to my feet and stalked after the ThunderClan deputy. You didn't have to be Jaypaw to feel the waves of anger rolling off of me in waves. They wisely kept their distance as we patrolled the forest for any signs of Skye.

I urged her to run mentally, hoping she could hear me as I tried to distract the others by leading them false ways. Finally, Jaypaw whirled to me. "Will you stop leading us around in circles?"

Baring my teeth, I snapped, "No!"

The rest of the group halted and turned to look at us. Brambleclaw glanced at me. "Is this true?"

I blinked. "No."

"Yes," Jaypaw clarified, and I gave a subtle glare at him. I thought he was my favorite character. Key word being 'thought'. Obviously I didn't know how annoying he could be.

Brambleclaw swung to Jaypaw. "And how do you know?"

"It's obvious," he retorted, "We've been in this spot five times. The scents are fresh."

Brook sniffed the air. "It's true," her meow was low and melodic, "I can still smell us."

"Why do we even have to find this cat?" demanded Cloudtail.

To my surprise, it was Jaypaw who answered. "Something bad is going to happen. StarClan sent Leafpool a prophecy. 'Fire shall burn in the night's final hour; one with the knowledge, one with the power. Shall hold strong and stop this war, or all shall fall to the tiger's star. It's not to hard to figure out that this is one of them."

Spiderleg blinked. "That doesn't sound good."

Cloudtail growled. "You think?"

He lashed his tail, and I had to duck to prevent myself from being socked in the face by a bush. I glared at him hotly, lifting my chin. Brightheart glanced at me, and Brook followed her gaze as the rest of them started arguing. Their eyes begged me to tell them where she was, even though they didn't know why.

I sighed. As much as I didn't want to put Skye in danger, a.) she could take care of herself. I had to learn that; and b.) I really didn't want Firestar, Hollyleaf, and Honeyfern to die. Maybe we could do something tiny...?

I turned and led the cats back the way we came, distinctly smelling Skye. I just hoped I'd made the right decision.


	7. Chapter 7

**POV: Skye/Nightpaw Knight**

Lo and behold, it was Jay.

"It's Night, and Jay is that you?" I trailed off my thought because of how stunning she looked. She pushed through the patrollers, and licked my shoulder.

"I can't say I've missed you," she lowered down her voice and said it very dramatically. "Young master Jubu."

"Can't say I missed you either, Jubu!" I teased. Jay scoffed, cuffing me then on my weak shoulders. I could feel my blood swirling. I could feel everyone grinning, we just giggled. Firestar, the leader, jumped upon a rock on the ledge.

"Let all cat old enough to catch their prey come beneath high ledge!" he projected, as if he had teleported them all the cats suddenly filled up the area. Once everything was calm he spoke once more, "StarClan has sent us a message, or, at least Leafpool." he corrected, "Two cats shall come to help us in future, battles." he pointed his tail towards us. I could feel everyone staring at our strange appearances.

"Here they are!" I could tell by Jay's sudden flinch that she was upset about something. She doesn't like being shown off. I looked at her and gave her a weak smile."Two loners came together on ThunderClan's land, and we will make them feel at home. I know they were not born Clan, but was I? Was Stormfur or Brook, or Daisy? Yet they have all contributed to our Clan magnificently. I see it only fit to do so as well with the ones StarClan has chosen."

"Do you want to join ThunderClan?" Firestar asked, all became silent. Even not one cricket dared to speak. He looked directly at Jay. My ears lowered.

"Yes," she responded, with a courageous tone in her voice, "It's a once in a lifetime opportunity, take it." she looked to me as she whispered that. The crowd exploded with varied reactions, some mad, some cheering, even some hissing. I became very uncomfortable.

"Night and..." Firestar trailed off, looking at Jay pointedly.

"Death - Death," she responded, and I could feel her heartbeat quicken. She hated talking in front of large groups.

"Night and Death. Brightheart, step forward. You did a marvelous job teaching Jaypaw for the short time he was with you. I believe you can do just as good this time." Brightheart blinked at him happily.

"Thank you," she breathed, and turned to the group. My heart pounded. Her face... half of it was fur-less.

"Night, you will now be known as Nightpaw." I blinked. Me? I glanced at Brightheart warily, avoiding her face. Walking forward, I stood in front of her stiffly.

"Touch noses with me," Brightheart instructed, and I obliged. I pulled away as quickly as I could without being rude. She beamed at me, eyes shining brightly. She pulled me away from the crowd.

"Hey. You're gonna love it here," she promised.

"It's a pleasure to come, thank you," I bowed my head down a little.

She laughed. "Don't bother with that. Only the people like Firestar and Brambleclaw like that. I don't." We giggled. My chest lifted.

"So what's gonna be happening?" I asked her, curious.

"I thought we'd walk around the grounds tomorrow. But first," her tail flicked to a den. "We're helping the elders."

"The elders? Oh... with what?" I meowed anxiously.

"First we'll clean out their bedding," she instructed, "Then we'll check them for ticks." Wait... _what_? "And then we'll give them some food. After that the day should be over." she said, I blinked.

We walked over near the camp, when I was not paying attention to the crowd, I had missed what went on, but when I turned back, Firestar was touching noses with Jay. I went to go over, but as soon as I did they started walking away. My ears once perked with excitement flattened with jealousy and anger. I looked at Brightheart directly in the eye. She gave me a: it's gonna be okay look. I tried to put up a smile but I was really hurting inside.

"Nightpaw?" she asked, "You're still coming right?" I nodded.

She took me to a beautifully decorated rock.

"Here we are, don't be disrespectful." she stared at me dead in the eye. "Never be rude and such," she ordered sternly. We entered, the vines scratched my soft fur. I felt chills. Brightheart helped me search them for ticks since I had never done so before. Apparently, I had to find on, bite down on it, and pull it out. Gross. Then we moved on to the moss. I tried clawing it but Brightheart showed me how to do it correctly. I took some in my mouth and deposited it outside in the forest.

When I came back Brightheart instructed me to get more. Sighing, I quickly found some moss close to the camp and trotted back. As I trotted back to the elder's den, I picked up a nicely scented leaf to make the den smell sweet.

"Thanks," the dusky brown one - Mousefur - grudgingly said.

"Mousefur, don't be rude," Longtail murmured. I dipped my head and dropped the moss, spreading it out. Brightheart reappeared with two rabbits, and she put them by the two elders. Mousefur nodded to her, and Brightheart motioned me outside. The sun was setting, and I looked at her impatiently.

"Good job," she praised, and I walked over. I smiled at her.

"Thank you, I had fun," I truly did have fun. I just didn't enjoy having clean out the den and especially bite ticks off of people. I shuddered at the thought as I turned away and headed to where Brightheart said the apprentice's den was.

I went inside and saw Jay. She was sleeping soundly. I blinked at her but averted my gaze. At least she got to explore.I went and curled up in a corner. It was actually more comfortable than I thought it would be. I fell into once again a deep sleep. Once again I woke up in the dark, misty forest. Once again I saw Hawkfrost. But this time, his smile wasn't kind and friendly. It was dark and devious, but it made him look all the better. I stood, he came nearer, and I stepped back and realized the ground had disappeared behind me. "Hi again, Nightpaw," he grinned. "Thinking about that offer I made you?"

I stared at him. "You're wrong." I denied, but I didn't know if it were true anymore.

He smirked. "Let's start with when Firestar picked her over you. Were you the one he looked at when he asked if you wanted to stay? Did he even... _care_?" my blood turned to ice. "What about Brightheart? Making you clean bedding," he spat, "Pick out ticks! You deserve so much better."

"I guess you're kinda right."I said, "But what about Ja- I mean Deathpaw?" I blurted.

"She completely left you." he smiled even wider, "She didn't care about you."

My heart stopped, because I suddenly thought...

What if he was right?


	8. Chapter 8

**POV: Jay/Deathpaw Hayes**

"Skye?" I whispered, and she turned to look at me.

"It's Night, and Jay? Is that you...?" she trailed off, staring at me thoughtfully. I furrowed my brows. She was acting off.

"Hm," I pushed through the patrol and licked her shoulder. "I can't say I've missed you." I lowered my voice and whispered dramatically, "Young master Jubu."

"Can't say I missed you either, Jubu," she teased and I scoffed, cuffing her on the shoulder. The adult cats grinned, and we giggled. Firestar jumped onto the High Ledge.

"Let all cat old enough to catch their prey come beneath High Ledge!" he boomed, and suddenly it was filled with cats. Even kittens made it out. The talking quieted down, so Firestar spoke again. "StarClan has sent us a message, or, has sent Leafpool a message. Two cats should come to help us in future battles."'

His tail flicked to us, much to my dismay. "And there they are." The cats turned towards us, emotions varying from suspicion to excitement, wonder to annoyance, disbelief to nothing. We're not an exhibit! I snapped mentally, and Skye grinned beside me like she knew what I was thinking. "Two loners came together on ThunderClan's land, and we will make them feel at home. I know they were not born Clan, but was I? Was Stormfur or Brook, or Daisy? Yet they have all contributed to our Clan magnificently. I see it only fit to do so as well with the ones StarClan has chosen."

"Do you want to join ThunderClan?" Firestar asked, looking us dead in the eye. I held his gaze, and the crowd went silent. I felt Jaypaw's gaze on me, and I twitched.

The crowd held their breath. "Yes." I agreed. "It's a once in a lifetime opportunity. Take it."

The cats had varied opinions. Some shouted complaints, others hissed. Some cheered, but others just walked away. Firestar continued, "Night and-" he trailed off.

"Death - Death," I introduced.

"Night and Death. Brightheart, step forward." the leader commanded. The she-cat stumbled forward, surprised. "You did a marvelous job teaching Jaypaw for the short time he was with you. I believe you can do just as good this time."

Brightheart blinked, eyes shining. "Thank you," she murmured, standing parallel to the group proudly.

"Night, you will now be known as Nightpaw." Skye blinked - or should I start calling her Nightpaw? - and stepped forward dazedly. I knew she was trying hard not to look at the pretty white and ginger cat's face, which had been mauled by a dog. But it wasn't that noticeable, and I only noticed it because I'd known her for so long.

"Touch noses with me," I heard Brightheart tell her apprentice, and NIghtpaw beamed up at her as she tapped noses with her mentor. Brightheart motioned her to the side, and they started chatting amiably. Firestar looked at me, curiously. "Death, step forward," he ordered, and I stepped forward. Where was my mentor? More importantly, who was my mentor?

Firestar looked at me. "It has been a while," he announced, "Since I took on an apprentice." the crowd gasped, and I saw Foxkit and Icekit lashing their tails jealously. Firestar agiley jumped off of the High Ledge. He touched noses with mine, and I was extremely happy for a moment. Firestar? My mentor?

I dipped my head at him and he glanced at the crowd that was dispersing, muttering. Somehow I already knew I would have to earn their respect, not get it. "It seems you know they won't accept you immediately," Firestar observed, watching my expression. My eyes flickered to his, and he stared back at me evenly.

"Very observant," I smiled, sitting on my haunches. Firestar blinked. "What are I - we - us - people doing?"

He glanced at me, amused. "We'll walk around the land, first. Have you done any... exploring?"

I cocked my head, "Not really. I saw what looked like an abandoned Twoleg thing, but that was it." Naturally, I hadn't. I was just going with the map.

"Are you familiar with WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan?" he asked as we started out of camp.

"Familiar? Yes. Ever seen, heard, touched, or smelt? Nope." I answered, avoiding a tree,

"Now I know where to start," he meowed, and started running. I followed after him, tripping once or twice. Ten minutes later, I was covered in a faint blanket of sweat as we stopped by a stream. I leaned down and saw Firestar lapping the water with some sort of back tongue movement. I tried to mimic him, and found that it scooped water into your mouth.

I stood up, and an unfamiliar scent washed into my nose. "Is that... WindClan?" I asked, wrinkling my nose.

He nodded, "This is the border. This stream leads up to the Moonpool, where you were."

I poked the water. "So this is... holy water?"

The leader smiled. "Come along."

We paced the border for about twenty minutes, checking to see if WindClan had made any advances or differences. Satisfied with what he found, apparently, Firestar turned and trotted the opposite way. I almost asked where we were going, but thought better of it and kept pace with him. "Mother memaw," I gasped as I saw the lake's sparkling waters. "This is amazing!"

Firestar glanced at me and agreed, "Yes. It is."

We trotted a ways down the shore, before he stopped and flicked his tail to a tree. "That's the Ancient Oak."

I eyed it. I knew exactly what it was. It was hard and bulging, tangled and old. Naturally the name. We continued like that, him pointing out RiverClan and showing me the border with ShadowClan. I was having the time of my life. Who knew being a cat could be so adventurous. As we headed back into camp, I tilted my head at Firestar. "Thanks."

His tail flicked and his whiskers twitched. "You sleep over there, that's the apprentice's den. Over there is the warrior's den, the medicine cat den, the nursery, and the elder's den."

He observed me. "It would be wise if you laid low for a bit. The only reason we took you in, they believe, is that StarClan sent you. That does not mean you get a free ticket for everything."

"I know," I responded, and padded off to the den. Most of the other cats did as well, and more than half of them looked at me with suspicion or disgust or wariness. I sighed, padding into the den. The apprentices stared at me, gaping. I glared in return, my eyes making them look away. I padded to the back of the room, curling up in the furthest nest. But something was wrong.


End file.
